Boulversement Fondamental
by Mel-In-E DL
Summary: Harry est mort pendant la battaille finale. Il a tué Voldemort, mais il se refuse à mourir comme ça. Les parques veillent,aussi sans doute que cette fois-çi il connaîtra le bonheur?
1. Prologue

Et si Harry, au moment de la bataille finale avait fini par mourir des suites de ses blessures? Juste aprés la mort définitive de Voldemort? Si sa vie avait été pire que celle décrite par J.K Rolling? **Attention! cette fic est dark, avec de la violence, des actes sexuels explicites et crus, du lemon, du yaoi et des scènes de viols. pour public avertis.**

Cette histoire commence au moment de la mort de notre Sauveur favoris. Comment ce choix pourrait influencer le court de l'histoire et la changer, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

* * *

Garre King Cross. Encore. Sauf que cette fois-çi je pense que c'est bel et bien la fin, soupira Harry. Voilà un moment qu'il se sentait partir vers une inconcience bienvenue et définitive et il lui semblait que c'était pas trop tôt. En effet, bien qu'il ait perdu la notion du temps à cause de la douleur phisique et morale ressentie lors du combats final; il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il agonisait.

Malgrés tout, il se sentait laisé. Une enfance malheureuse, une scolarité difficile, un psychopathe aux trousses, la guerre, la douleur, la mort. Des amis aussi. de minuscules bouts de joie. Mais rien d'autre. Pas d'amour transsandant, pas le bonheur qu'il avait cherché désespèrément; juste la mort. Et en plus ça fesait mal aussi.

Il aurait été près à n'importe quoi pour avoir droit à sa part de soleil. Même à devenir à son tour le pire des monstres pour l'obtenir.

- hééé? vraiment?

Oui, il serait capable de manipuler Tom Riddle et Albus Dumbledore pour atteindre cet objectif. Il serrait près à séparer des couples et à en créer d'autre, et ce encore pour cet objectif qui lui a parrut toujours si loingtain.

-Oh? tant que ça?

N'y avait-il eu vraiment aucune autre solution que de passer par cette histoire?

- Non, aucune.

N'aurrait-il pu y avoir une autres sollutions ? Une manière différente de dérouler l'histoire?

- Si.

- Excusez- moi.

- Oui?

- Vous êtes?

- Les Parques.

- Vous ne devriez pas être trois?

- Nous le sommes. Je suis trois et une seule.

-Oh. Oui, évidement. Une qui fille, l'autre qui tisse, et la dernière qui coupe. Une seule couturière au final. Une personne qui inlassablement reproduit les mêmes gestes afin de faire avancer l'Histoire.

-Exact. Dis-moi petit. Tu parlais tout à l'heure de modifier l'histoire. Mon motif ne te plaît pas c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Et tu accepterais de m'aider à le changer en repartant toi-même sur terre et en revivant toute cette période là?

-Oui.

- Tu te réincarnerais autant de fois que nécessaire pour changer cette histoire de bout en bout? Sans otter la leçon que les humains sont censés recevoir?

- Si par ce biais, je peux enfin atteindre mon but, et pouvoir vivre enfin une vie où le plaisir et le bonheur sont présents... alors oui.

- mmhhh...! J'avoue avoir envie de voir ce que cela pourrait donner. Voilà la donne: si les sorciers continue à user de la magie comme ils le font, s'ils continuent à se croire suppérieur aux autres créatures de ce monde: ils courrent à leurs perte. Poussé par le malheur,le manque d'amour et de repère stable; un homme que tu as connu sous le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle a été poussé vers les ténèbres et la destruction. Son éducation incomplète, son orgueil et plustard sa follie le poussent à des actions qui pouraient menner le monde à ce détruire par destruction ou épuisement de la magie.

- Et le but et que les sorciers prennent concience de cela ?

- Oui et non. Les sorciers doivent évoluer. Et le seul moyen pour cela est qu'ils s'unissent pour une cause. Le fait que Ce Tom doivent être stoppé ne doit pas changer uniquement parce que l'histoire s'est déjà produite. L'équilibre a déjà été jugé et ne doit pas être remis en question. Cependant s'il avait réussis contre toi, c'est sa réussite qu'il faudrait préserver.

-Même si cela aurais pû détruire le monde?

- Cela ne l'aurait pas détruit. La magie ne l'aurait pas permis et aurais eut l'autorisation d'intervenir pour se défendre.

- Heu... trop complexe pour moi désolé. Mais si j'ai bien compris... je peux rejouer l'histoire en modifiant ce que je veux, du moment que la fin reste la même.

- Plus ou moins oui. C'est la possibilité que je t'offre. Mais il y a d'autre chose à prendre en compte. Souhaite-tu toujours recommencer ta vie? Voire vivre plusieurs vies auquelles tu pourait être "arraché" pour en incarner une autre et ainsi finir l'histoire?

- Eurk. L'immage est écoeurante. Mais oui. Sans hésiter.

- Sans hésiter, hein? Permet moi d'en douter. Je vais te laisser me prouver ta motivation en me montrant ce que tu veux de tes souvenirs. Puis je t'en montrerais d'autres. Tu ferras alors un premier choix. Si tu continue, je t'expliquerais les autres règles de ce boulversement. Viendra alors le deuxième choix. Si tu tu continue encore alors nous proçèderons au rituel. Sinon tu mourra définitivement.

- gloups. Hem. Ok. Alors tout ce que j'ai à faire... c'est me souvenir ?

- Oui. Tu as de l'intuition petit. C'est bien.

-Ok alors pour commencer... Voilà mon enfance.

* * *

Voilà Prologue fini, a vous de me dire cher lecteur... veux-tu la suite?


	2. Chapter 1

rappel: les personnages appartiennent tous à l'auteur et ceci est une fic sortie tout droit de mon esprit tortueux. elle est classée M et ce n'est pas pour rien.

* * *

Chapitre 1 les Horreurs de la première histoire et Choix

- Voilà mon enfance... on commence à cinq ans

**FlashBack: attention mention d'abus sexuel ici! **

- SALLE MONSTRE! iNUTILE NE RESTE PAS DANS MES PATTES ET VA AIDER TA TANTE!

- Oui oncle Vernon.

Un petit garçon débraillé et tramblant se dirige prestement dans la cuisine ou se trouve sa tante.

- Ha te voilà toi! Et bien il était temps que tu arrive! Surveille les saucisses! et que cela ne brûle pas ou je te brûle la figure !

~ changemnent de scène~

Harry a toujours 5 ans. On est dimanche et à la maison il n'y a que Vernon Dursley et lui. Ils sont dans le sallon. Vernon est assis dans le canapé et Harry es

-Viens-là mon garçon. Tu veux être un gentil gaçon pas vrais?

-Oui oncle Vernon.

- Viens-là. Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi. Si tu le fais bien tu auras à manger aujourd'hui. Sinon...

- Oui oncle Vernon.

- Bien. Ouvre la bouche et laisse toi faire.

Vernon, avec des gestes précipités ouvre son pantalon, foure son sexe en érection dans la bouche de son neuveu et le force à imprimer un mouvement de va et viens avec sa tête. Il besogne de plus en plus vite et le pauvre gosse manque de s'étoufer plusieurs fois. Il ne se retire pas pour jouir et force le gamin à avaler. Celui-ci est en pleur. C'est la première fois qu'il fait cela, mais ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Le gosse mangera à sa faim ce soir là.

~ Changement de scène ~

Sa tante le gifle, il a huit an et Dudley est tombé à l'école.

~ Changement de scène~

Son oncle le bat, il a 9 ans et du sperme macule sa bouche. Il n'aura pas à manger aujourd'hui.

~ Changement de scène~

Harry a 11 ans, c'est trois jours avant la rentrée et il doit payer pour la queue en tire-bouchon de son cousin. Il a sucé son Oncle, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. L'oncle le maintient sur le lit, il est nu. Le cul en l'air. Et sans préparation, son Oncle vient de le pénétrer. Il le besogne brutalement. Ses cris et suplications sont étoufés par le matelas. L'horreur est totale. L'oncle se libère en lui avant de forcer le pauvre à le nettoyer avec sa langue. C'était le premier viol.

Fin des FlashBack.

- En effet... Il est inutile d'en montrer plus crois. Tu dois savoir que je n'en suis pas responçable. Oui, tes parents sont morts parce que j'ai coupé leurs fils. Mais je n'agit qu'en fonction des actions des uns et des autres ainsi que des circonstances. Je peux agir sur le motif, mais pas sur la qualité du fil si on peu dire.

- Que voulez-vous me faire comprendre?

- C'est une des règles avec lesquelles tu va devoir composer pour changer l'histoire: tu ne peux pas changer fondamentalement une personne. Tom Riddle ne peux devenir "gentil" si tu lui fait vivre une autre enfance. Mais alors un autre prendrait sa place et lui-même aurait toujours un fort égo, une certaine tendance à la domination et une facination pour la douleur par exemple.

-Ok.

- C'est le moment du Premier Choix.

-Je continue.

-Bien. Alors petit, voilà comment cela va ce passer: Je vais te montrer tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Tu comprendra toutes les interactions entre les personnes et les évènements. Puis tu choisira un élément à changer pour que l'on puisse "t'insérer dans l'histoire" Nous observerons les changements qui en découlerons. Si le choix est bon, la fin ne changera pas. Si elle change, on recommence jusqu'à trouver une meilleure solution.

- Mais je connaîtrais l'avenir alors?

-Oui et Non. Tu connaîtra un exemple de solutions en sachant que une fois que tu le vivra, l'histoire se déroulera dans ce sens là. Il faut cependant que tu sache, que tu ne te souviendra de rien une fois incarné et que tu auras de faux souvenirs correspondant au temps que tu aurras décidé de "zapper" avant de commencer à vivre. Evidement, tu auras certaines intuitions si l'on peu dire, mais rien de comparable à de la préscience.

- Je crois avoir compris. Commençons s'il vous plaît.

-Tu as donc fais ton Second Choix petit?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr? Tu sais qu'il est possible de vivre pire encore?

- Oui. Mais cette fois-ci je pars avec un petit coup de pousse non?

- Certe. Alors je valide ton choix.

L'âme d'Harry et ce qui apparaît ici comme être Les Parques, se pencèrent alors sur le métier à tisser la vie. Le Choix pris du temps. Il fallait laisser une part au hasard et à l'inconnu, tout en créant un être qui n'éxistait pas au départ. De nombreuses règles furent énoncées et accepter par Harry, des régles qui une fois incarné, il lui serait impossible de contourner. La Filleuse, la Tisseuse, et la dernière des Parque, celle que l'on ne nomme pas ; prirent place tour à tour à ces côtés et le conseillèrent, le guidèrent. Il apprit ainsi que ce qu'il faisait s'était déjà produit avant, après... et que d'autre encore demanderaient cela. Il apprit que cette incarnation forcée, avait un coût. Un péché pour un voeux. Tel est le premier priX. N'avoir aucune garantie sur le déroulement de sa vie était le second. Le dernier, il devrait l'apprendre par lui même.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Un marriage arrangé

12 Square Grimmaud, Villa de Londre de la noble famille des Black.

Sirius poussa un discret soupir. Voilà deux heures qu'il était enfermé dans ce bureau. Deux heures en compagnie de Cyndrella sa tante, Walburga sa mère, Orion son père et chef de la famille Black, Abraxas Malfoy chef de la famille Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy fils d'Abraxas et son cousin Aquila Black. Il savait qu'il avait été déséhérité, et que s'il portait toujours le nom des Blacks, c'était uniquement parce qu'on éspèrait encore qu'il rentre dans les rang. Les rangs des sang-pur. Sa seule présence à la villa n'avait d'ailleur qu'une seule explication: Aquila son cousin et accésoirement jumeau de Narcissa.

Et c'est parce que c'était pour Aquila, qu'il avait accepté de venir et de rester le long des négociations. Surveillant inlassablement les réactions du jumeau étrange de la douce Narcissa.

Sirius détestait ses parents et leurs ambitions, il détestait sa tante et ses idées tordues, ses coups fourés et sa langue de vipère. Il détestait Bellatrix si semblable à sa mère. Il en voulait à Andromédra d'avoir foutu le camp et à son frère pour se laisser manipuler par les parents. Son oncle Cygnus mort, il ne restait que Aquila et Narcissa. Narcissa était douce et gentille, bienque suffisement serpentarde pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ne restais plus qu'Aquila. Aquila qui on ne savait pour quelle raison avait vu un gène particulier chez lui alors qu'il n'en était rien chez sa soeur.

Il ne faut pas se fourvoyer: dans toutes les grandes familles sorcières se trouvent dans l'arbre généalogique une ou deux créatures magiques. Il en va donc de même dans la famille Black. La question que chacun s'était posé à la naissance des jumeaux, c'était pourquoi un tel gène s'était éveillé chez l'ainé et pas chez la cadette? Pourquoi celui-la? Entre une Vélane, un Métamorphus, un Dhampir et un Métadrake, pourquoi au non de Merlin, devais-ce être les gènes Métadrake qui avaient refait leur apparition?

Sirius n'avait obtenu aucune réponce satisfaisante à cette question. Malgrés tout, il aimait bien Aquila et celui-ci le lui rendait bien.

Au début, la vie d'Aquila avait été tenue au secret, mais Aquila étant Aquila... l'information avait fini par filtrer et après que de nombreux articles soient apparus sur les métadrakes et autres créatures du même genre, il avait été courant de voir le jeune garçon en compagnie de sa cadette et même encore maintenant, alors qu'Aquila n'était pas scolarisé à Poudlard, il arrivait qu'il vienne rendre visite à sa soeur. Dérogation spéciale.

Sirius se souvenait de l'article qui était encore parru récement à son sujet après qu'il soit venu la voir en début d'année.

_"... Nous avons pu encore aujourd'hui appercevoir en compagnie de sa jeune soeur, Aquila Black. Comme vous le savez cher lecteurs, le jeune homme est particulier. C'est un sorcier dont la magie lié aux Drakes s'est réveillé à la naissance. Il est le descendant du fameux Métadrakes Arae Black. [...] Les métadrakes comme vous le savez sont des sorciers pouvant tirer de l'énergie draconique et utiliser des sors puissants sans baguette grâce à leurs connaîssances instinctives des drakes ou plus communéments appelés les dragons antédiluviens. En contre partie, ces sorciers sont des dominants naturels et jouent toutes leurs relations sur les statuts dominants et dominés. Trés protecteur avec ceux qu'il concidèrent comme faisant partie de leur "nid", il vaut mieux éviter de les contrariés. Ils dominent en général lors de leurs relations sexuelles et leurs préocupations familliales les poussent à protéger les personnent qu'ils choisissent comme compagnon ainsi que les enfants. Le choix de leur compagnon est libre, mais ils auront tendance à rechercher une personne docile. professionnellement, ils auront tendance à faire des recherches en relation avec la magie. Il sont dépositaires de nombreux secrets et de nombreuses traditions sorcière ou issues de différents clans de créature magiques. [..] C'est donc avec une certaine tendresse que nous avons remarqué la douceur mise à l'égard de sa petite soeur. ... "_

Sa présence s'expliquait pour les négociations du mariage d'Aquila par un simple calcul: Aquila n'écouterait en dernier lieu qu'une personne qu'il concidérait comme suppérieur ou égal à lui. Or, sa mère et sa tante étaient à exclure pour ça. Abraxas, tout le monde le savait était diminué par une maladie qui l'avait frappé il y a déjà un ans. Lucius... et bien il semblerait que malgrés les apparences, Lucius ne jouen pas dans la catégorie dominant: Aquila aurait refusé aussi sec et les négociations n'auraient pas lieu. Il ne restait plus que Lord Black. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors, on l'avait appelé lui. Il avait un ans de plus et cela semblait convenir.

Sirius soupira de nouveaux. La situation était simple. Son cousin les faisait simplement tourner en bourique...

Le fait est que la famille Malfoy était dans une mauvaise passe financière. Rien de dramatique ni de définitif, mais suffisement pour que sa tante Cyndrella trouve le moyen comploter et obtenir un contrat de mariage. Suffisement également pour que Lord Malfoy concente à marier son fils unique non pas avec Bellatrix ou Narcissa, mais bel et bien avec Aquila. Lequel était actuellement entrain de convaincre sa mère de marier sa jumelle à Serverus Snape.

- ... Reconnaissez malgrè tout mère, que la Lignée des Princes est plus que convenable. Et même si la regrétée Elleen Prince a fauté avec un moldu, le résultat est ... acceptable il me semble.

- Ou veux-tu en venir mon fils?

- C'est simple, l'autre jour en rendant visite à Cissy, je l'ai surpris entraint de jetter un sortilège sans baguette: ce qui prouve que son sang est assez fort malgré l'erreur génétique. D'autre part, cela amènrait un renouvellement du sang si son mariage pouvait être concidéré comme une réelle avancée sociale. Ensuite, si auparavant il était impenssable de décrocher un contrat de mariage avec les Prince, la faute commise ramène cela dans le domaine du possible. Imaginez on propose à ce sang mélé de se marier dans la noblesse et retrouver un certain statut. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien. A vous de voir mère, mon oncle.

- Si nous en revenions à votre propre contrat jeune Black? siffla Lord Malfoy.

-Oh? veuillez pardonner... je m'inquiétait pour l'avenir de ma petite Cissi et...

" Aquil' suffit" intervint Sirius

Il vit son cousin se tourner vers lui lentement, provoquant un raidissement général des autres protagonistes. Seulement Sirius savait. Il savait que son amis et cousin jouait. Il jouait parcequ'il s'ennuiyait. Pour lui le simple hochement de tête à la question "veux tu épouser Lucius Malfoy? " aurait pu tenir lieu de réponce. Ce sont les adultes qui sans se préocupper de sa façon d'être l'asticotaient depuis deux semaines afin qu'il fasse une déclaration complète et s'engage en signant le document préalable aux fiançailles. Ils avaient même plié à sa demande d'un entretient plus ou moins privé avec Lucius (auquel il avait dû également assister. Pour protéger la vertu de l'autre blondasse contre sa brutte de cousin. traduction en direct de James quand il le lui avait racompté.) pour en arriver à la signature imminante du premier contrat.

Aquila souris, se retourna, attrappa sa baguette avant de la poser sur le parchemin et déclarant: "moi, Aquila Caciopée Black, fils de Gygnus et Cyndrella Black, certifie m'engagner par mariage à Lucius Acructus Malfoy ici présent. " Le parchemin se ré-enroula sur lui même avant de se cacheter automatiquement et disparaître au Ministère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sur le perront, Sirius et son cousin discutaient...

- Tu l'a fait exprés pour Snape pas vrais?

- Cissa m'a confié qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Me demande pas pourquoi, puisque cela me parraît absurde, mais c'est ce qu'elle veut et c'est ce qu'elle aura.

-Je l'aurais parrié. Et pour ton témoin?

- Toi évidement. Si tu as peur de te sentir seul, vien accompagné. Mais par pitée, évite ce Petigrow. Il me donne envie de le martiriser à chaque fois que je le voit.

- pff t'es dur mec.

- En même temps, j'y suis pour pas grand chose. Il est bien que je me marie. Cela canalisera mes pulsions.

- Fait gaffe àn pas la bouffer avant la date du mariage ta princesse...

- Tss ils vont la garder enfermée jusqu'à la date prévue je paris.

- hahaha! allez, j'y vais. A plus.

- C'est ça.

OOOOOO

- Hugh... il s'en sort bien le gamin. Aquil Black. Belle trouvaille ça Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

Meci pour ceux qui on laissé des Reviews!

Voilà la suite:

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Préparation du Mariage ou les dernières prières à Merlin par Lucius Malfoy.**

Pov Aquila.

Tcho! Cissa va me faire devenir chèvre! Elle me dit qu'elle veut s'occuper en priorité de Lucius avant de s'occuper de moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle est devenue une des principales organisatrices de ce mariage avec Mère et Tante Walburga, mais au final les Malfoys n'ont pratiquement aucun efforts à fournir! (Et heureusement, Bella a été judicieusement écartée en étant déléguée à la liste des invités et à leurs invitations... Quand à Regulus... il a été nomé Intendant Chef préposé au repas.) Le problème, c'est que Cissa s'est mise en tête de me faire une surprise. Je n'ai donc pas le droit de trainer dans un lieu où je pourrais voir quoique ce soit de compromettant. J'ai le choix: je me barricade dans ma chambre ou avec un peu de chance, dans le salon... ou alors, je vais voir Sirrius ou/et Andromeda.

... ... mhh... ... Sirius. Maintenant, où trouver Sirius? ... ... mhh... ... ... Chez les Potters.

- Aquil' je t'ai demander de sortir de cette pièce! Va-t-en! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Manoir Potter! Allo? allo? Oh, Bonjour Lord Potter! Mon cousin serait-il dans le coin? Si je peux venir? Je pense que cela peux se faire.

- C'est ça! Va-t-en et reviens dans un mois!

- Manoir Potter!

Me voilà arrivé dans le sallon des Potters... Face à Nathan Potter le père de James (Potter évidement), lequel semble mourir de rire en compagnie de mon cher cousin et d'un autre jeune homme que je reconnais comme étant Remus Lupin. Ce dernier semble difficilement se retenir de rire également.

- Auriez-vous des ennuis? me demande poliment l'actuel chef adjoint des Aurors.

- Seulement ma soeur jumelle qui semble vouloir à tout pris organiser mon mariage et m'en faire la surprise. Une idiotie lié à une certaine idée de romantisme ou je ne sais trop quoi. Narcissa lit trop.

Je vois Lord Potter prendre un air ahuris en me dévisageant. Je sais ce qu'il pense: il a tout juste 17 ans, il a l'air d'en avoir déjà 20. Il a des gènes métadrake éveillé ce qui signifie qu'il est possible qu'il devienne brutal y compris au moment de la consommation du mariage et sa famille a quand même trouvé un partit pour lui? Qui sont les parents indignes qui ont promis leur fille ou moins probablement leur fils à quelqu'un qui pourait être un monstre en puissance? Est-ce l'appat du gain qui les as motivés? La puissance magique ?

Je sais qu'il y pense sans avoir besoin de légilimencie ou autre dons. C'est ce que pensent la majorité de la communauté Sorcière. Je le sais et j'en souffre autant que je j'en suis ... fier.

J'en souffre parce qu'ainsi je passe pour un abrutit sans coeur et ce même au sein de ma famille. Seul Narcissa et Sirius connaissent mon secret: le fait que j'ai un coeur et un cerveau. J'en suis fier parceque je suis ce qui se raproche le plus des métadrakes originaux, et que par conséquent je suis pratiquement au sommet de ma hiérachie sociale personnelle. Je me souviens de l'avoir un jour expliqué à Sirirus. Pour moi la société se divise en deux: les dominants, et les dominés. Il y a des dominants pour prendre soin et guider les dominés: logique. Plus une personne et dominante et plus elle a le pouvoir nécessaire à la domination et par là même à la protection des dominés. Plus je suis dominant et plus je suis haut socialement. La société draconnique d'où est issu mon instinct est encore plus complexe que cela, mais en trés gros: plus on me considère comme une brute dominante et plus c'est flatteur.

Le temps que Mr Potter se ressaisisse, je scrute et "humme" (sent) les personnes qui m'entourent. Lord Potter est un dominant, plus fort que moi pour le moment. Ce qui est normal: il a presque 50 ans (ce qui est jeune pour un sorcier qui a une espèrance de vie moyenne de 190 ans) il est plus expérimenté que moi, il a une famille et un poste à responssabilité. James est comme Sirius, un dominant. Tout les deux sont plus faible que moi. C'est également mormal, après tout je suis ce que je suis. Ils ont mon respect malgrés tout: ils sont jeunes et ils n'ont pas encore de famille ou de travail, mais d'après mes connaissances, ils savent prendre leurs responssabilités et ils ont un ans de plus que moi. Le dernier... le dernier est un dominant et je devine que de se côté là il est mon égal. C'est bizzare. Il porte sur lui une aura ... sauvage... et ces yeux... J'en conclu qu'il est peut être une créature magique, partiellement ou entièrement. Comme moi.

En parlant de bizzarie... Je repense à mon futur mari. Lucius Malfoy. Je l'avais toujours apperçu que de loin, et au vu de son attitude, j'en avais déduit qu'il était du genre trés dominant. Du même bois que son père avant sa maladie.

Quand mère m'a informé qu'elle voulait me présenter quelqu'un en vue d'un mariage et que cette personne se trouvait dans le petit salon, j'ai fais comme d'habitude: j'ai essayé de ressentir la personne pour savoir a quoi m'attendre. J'ai faillis le prendre pour une jeune femme au premier abord. Sa présence était si effacée, que si je ne savais pas ma mère incapable de faire ce genre de blague: j'aurais cru le salon vide. Je me souviens avoir été déçu en penssant à la possibilité que ce fût une femme. D'abord parce que je suis homosexuel, et ensuite parce que j'aurais eu l'impression de me marier avec ma petite Cissa et que l'idée me révoltait. (Evidement, les femmes peuvent être dominante, mais on est bien d'accord: si je suis le dominant du couple quel est l'intérêt que l'autre le soit aussi?) Je me sentis soudainement trés reconnaissant à ma chère mère d'avoir porté son choix sur Lucius Malfoy. J'ignore encore pourquoi le contrat de mariage était pour moi et non pour une de mes soeurs mais c'est tant mieux parce qu'alors j'aurais surment été contre. Toujours est-il que le jeune Malfoy est un dominé. Il se cache sous des attitudes et des faux semblants de dominants, mais sa vrais nature est celle de quelqu'un de soumis. Il m'a plût d'emblée: aussi grand que moi, il est mince sans être maigre. Son visage est magnifique avec ses lèvres fines, sont nez droit, ses yeux argent liquide et ses long cheveux blond et raide. J'ai émis plusieurs clauses au contrat dans le but de préserver se que je concidère d'ores et déjà comme m'appartenant. La première est qu'il ne soit jamais au grand jamais d'un tatouage magique ou autre, ce qui signifie que je refuse qu'il devienne mangemort comme son père l'aurait souhaité (l'intérêt de cette clause est que même si le Lord Noir tente quoique ce soit, la magie se retournera contre lui...). Je m'attendais à plus de difficultées pour la faire admettre, mais en réalité j'ai juste eu à accepter de devenir Mr Malfoy au lieu que ce soit Lui qui devienne Mr Black... La seconde clause est pour ses cheveux qu'il ne doit pas couper sans mon accord. La contrepartie de celle là a été que je m'engage a ne jamais porter une atteinte définitive à l'intégrité corporelle et mentale de mon maris. (non mais pour qui me prennent-il? je suis moitié métadrake pas la réincarnation d'Ulrich le Foldingue!) la troisième clause est la fidélité exclusive. Acceptée en contrepartie du droit de travail de mon époux et de l'obligation de naissance d'un héritier au moins. (Ont-ils seulement concience que s'il doit y avoir héritier, c'est lui qui le portera? ) J'avoue avoir hâte d'être officièlement marié dés que je pense à mon fiancé. Vraiment, je suis extèmement reconnaissant à Mère d'avoir sû convaincre Lord Malfoy de l'utilité de ce contrat... miam.

Mon esprit quitte mon fiancé au moment ou la conversation reprend. Il ne me reste qu'à négocier une ou deux nuit ici. Cissa me réclamera bien assez tôt. Je lui fais confiance elle sait ce qu'il me faut. Elle l'a toujours sû.

...

POV Lucius Malfoy

Oh Merlin! OH MERLIN! Par Morgane, Circée et les quatres Fondateurs réunis! Je suis vraiment en mauvaise posture cette fois. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour satisfaire père. Aux yeux de tous, je suis le futur Lord Malfoy. FIer, noble, viril, sûr de moi. La seule personne que je ne suis jamais arrivé à tromper, c'est Père. Oh biensûr, je suis fier et noble. Simplement, fasse à Père, je finis toujours par passer pour un couard ou faible. Je perds toute mon assurance et il déteste ça. Il a tout tenter, et Merlin sait que j'ai essayé de faire ce qu'il me demande: mais face à lui j'ai le sentiment de n'être rien et j'en pers mon contrôle sur moi et mon masque finit par tomber. Je me déteste pour celà. Je le déteste encore plus pour avoir osé me faire ça en guise de punition.

Je me souviens encore de son sourire satisfait, quand il m'a anoncé avec un air satisfait qu'il avait trouvé la solution parfaite pour tous ces soucis: et ceux financiers, et la situation de sa lopette de fils. Il m'a alors exposé son fa-bu-leux plan (notez l'ironie). Un mariage. Simple et efficace. Une personne entrant dans la famille amenait toujours des avantages pécuniers. Deplus, son fils étant une lopette, il ne saurait certainement pas s'occuper d'une femme: par conséquent se serait un homme qu'il épouserait afin que celui-ci s'occupe de lui ! Le tout étant de trouver un partit qui accepterait de se marier dans la famille Malfoy (c'est à dire que le titre de Lord resterait l'héritage de son fils, de son sang.) Lucius en aurait ricané à ce moment des explications: si il connaissait plusieurs sorciers qui auraient étés ravis de l'opportunité y compris Evan Rosier et Ivan Mancair, aucun n'accepterait de se voir retiré la possibilité de devenir Lord Malfoy. Sauf évidement que la réponse à ce point en particulier avait été donné à son parternel par Cyndrella Black avec un seul et unique nom: Aquila Black son fils.

Il se retrouvait donc à 20 ans, fiancé, non à une jolie fille, mais bel et bien à un homme, tout juste majeur (et par conséquent plus jeune que lui) qui, même s'il ne prenait pas sa place d'héritier du titre, serait son "partenaire sexuel exclusif et dominant". Et cela lui fesait peur.

Peur de l'acte sexuel en lui même, peur d'être seul face à cet individu qu'il ne connaissait que trés peu et dont tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il pouvait être violent. Il avait également peur de ce que pourait être son quotidien avec cet homme.

Oui, il était vraiment mal. Et cette fille était folle. Narcissa Black. Il avait toujours pensé d'elle qu'elle devait être timide et effacée, trop gentille pour une serpentarde. Il pensait comprendre pourquoi son amis Serverus se sentait attiré par elle. un instant il songea à en discuter plus en avant avec son amis avant de refouler cette pensée et de se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Il était dans une boutique de haute couture sorcière. Jusque là c'était tout à fait normal: il lui fallait une nouvelle tenue pour le repas de fiancaille officiel, une nouvelle tenue de cérémonie pour le rituel de mariage et une tenue différente pour le repas du mariage. Certe, il se mariait à reculon, mais il ne souhaitait pas paraître négligé pour autant. Non, le problème, c'est que Narcissa Black, jumelle d'Aquila l'avait accompagné sans lui demandé son avis, et avait pris la direction des opération. Et qu'elle était présentement entrain de choisir des sous-vêtements. Pour lui. Et pour la nuit de noce. Il était forcément entrain de cauchemarder. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre son avis sur les sous-vêtement qu'il porterait pour Sa Nuit De Noce? Si? Visiblement si puisque qu'elle commençait à avoir l'air agacée et tapait du pied.

- Hem, celui de gauche, non?

- MMhh... je me demande si ... de toute façon, il... mais s'il ne le fait pas... Oui, celui là devrait être le meilleur choix. Voyons ceux pour la lune de miel maintenant, et puis aprés aussi ...

heu... pardon? comment cela aprés? et pour la lune de miel? Elle ne compte pas s'occuper de tous mes sous-vêtements? hein? A voir son regard calculateur... si. Je suis vraiment mal.

- Il faudra me dire comment il a réagit aux différent modéle... que je sache quoi prendre pour la suite.

- Pardon?

- mmh? Ah! oui, je lui ais promis de m'occuper de tout et que je l'aiderais à faire de ce mariage une réussite!. Je connais mon frère et je sais ce qu'il lui faut. Ne t'en fait pas, il ne te résistera pas une suele seconde!

Où comment me mener au désepoir en trois phrases. Hey! mais que fait elle maintenant? Mais qu'est ce que? Elle vient de sortir un miroir de sa poche, je l'ai vu murmurer quelque chose, et je suis à peu prés sûr qu'il ne s'agit plus de son reflet dans le miroir... Sa voie me fait sursauter...

- Salut! dis moi frangin... ses sous-vêtements, tu comptes le plus souvent les lui enlevés ou les lui arrachés?

Je sursaute de nouveau en entendant la voie de mon "fiancé" résonner dans la pièce.

- Hum... bonne qustion soeurette. J'avoue que les deux manières me plaisent... tu devrais prévoir les deux... au besoin, si je me découvre des envies particulières, je t'en ferais part. Autre chose?

- Non non, c'est bon. J'ai également ce qu'il me faut pour toi.

- Ok. Tout ce passe bien?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien, je mange comme il faut et tout se déroule à merveille. Ton fiancé coopère entièrement, c'est trés bien. Aquila?

- Oui?

- Prends soin de toi.

- Biensûr.

Cette conversation, qui avait été tenue en toute désinvolture, m'avait laissé abasourdit. J'avais dû réprimé plusieurs sursauts et hoquet de stupeur devant ce que je voyais et entendait. Non seulement, cette fille fesait vivre un cauchemard, mais en plus son frère était au courant et l'encourageait. Je me sentait humilié comme jamais. D'un autre côté, il me semblait avoir vu quelque chose d'incroyable: mon fiancé inquiet pour sa soeur. Soudain, il me parraissait plus ... humain. Oh biensûr, je savait que ce devait être une des conséquences de psychisme particulier envers ses proches, mais cela me laissait entrevoir une lueur d'espoir pour moi. Si j'arrivais a ... plaire à mon futur mari, alors peut être pourais-t-il être ... doux avec moi? Je secouais la tête... mais à quoi étais-je en train de penser?

Par Merlin et Morgane, par le grand Salazard Serpentard... Sortez moi de là! Je ne veux pas me marier à un homme, je ne veux pas avoir de relation sexuelles avec un homme, je ne veux même pas penser à avoir une relation homosexuelle, Je ne veux pas penser que ce sera également la seule et unique relation que je pourrais avoir (et en plus, cette clause n'est valable que dans un seul sens) et je ne veux pas que ma future belle soeur s'occupe de mes futures tenues jusqu'aux sous-vêtements! N'importe qui, aidez moi !

...

POV Aquila

Je range mon miroir double sens dans ma poche et relevant les yeux je tombe directement dans ceux arindis de stupeur de James Potter. Se pourais-t-il que le fait que Narcissa me pose des question au sujet des souvêtements de mon fiancé l'ai choqué à ce point?

- Ne fait pas cette tête Jamesie, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée pour les miroirs.

- Oui, mais je pensais que personne d'autre n'était au courrant!

Ou pas finalement.

- Ha, parce que c'est ça qui te choque toi?

Je me disais bien que cela avais dû en choquer au moins un ... Je souris à l'idée et continue d'observer leurs réactions respectives. James, Remus et Sirius sont avec moi dans la bibliothéque des Potters et ils travaillent sur leurs études respectives (Auror pour les deux premiers et je ne sais pas trop pour le dernier.) Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire donc je lis ce qui est à disposition, du moins c'est ce que je fesais avant de recevoir un appel par miroir de Narcissa.

- Ho, Lunard, ne te formalise pas pour ça. C'est du Aquila et Narcissa tout craché. Narcissa est folle de son frère et c'est réciproque. C'est bien simple: la seule et unique personne avec qui Aquila utilise le somum de la délicatesse c'est avec Narcissa et la seule et unique personne avec qui Narcissa n'utilise pas de gants, c'est Aquila.

- ton raisonnement ne tient pas la route, on a bien vu que vous vous entendiez bien entre cousin...

- Parce que je le considère comme fesant partit du Nid. Dans une moindre mesure, certe, mais il en fait partit. Il est donc la seule personne en dehors de ma soeur que je respecte un minimum et que j'ai envie de protéger.

- Mouais, hormis Narcissa et peu être Andromeda, c'est la seule personne buvable et appréciable de la famille. Mais bon, sûr il aurait été à Serpentard s'il avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard: il manipule la famille à sa guise et personne ne se rends compte de rien.

- Mais non, c'est juste qu'il est inutile d'essayer de négocier si on utilise pas les mêmes valeurs que l'adversaire.

- Mouais, en gros, avec sa façon de faire, d'agir et de parler : pratiquement toute la famille le prend pour un pro-Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ha? Parce que c'en est pas un? Tu m'a pas dis qu'il voulait marier sa soeur à Snivelus?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Cornedrue, pas une insinuation de plus sur mon cousin. Quand à Snivelus, je suis sûr qu'il a ses raisons. Il ne mettrait jamais sciement sa Jumelle en danger. En plus il a fait ensorte que Malfoy ne soit jamais marqué et par conséquent qu'il ne puisse jamais faire partie officièlement des Mangemorts.

- Ce que dit mon cousin est juste, pauvre sot. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de m'incliner bêtement face à un Sang-Mélé qui se prend pour un Sang-Pur! Parfaitement, un Sang-Mélé! je ne peux pas le prouver, mais je suis certain que son sang est loin d'avoir la pureté prétendue. J'ignore quels sont ses buts réels, mais si je suis bien sûr d'une chose c'est que qu'il devrait s'arrêter avant de ne pouvoir faire demi-tour. J'ai d'autres doutes à son sujet que je préfère garder pour moi, mais une chose est claire: il n'obtiendra rien de moi.

- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que Malfoy ne se raliera pas à Voldemort? Ou si vous ne serez pas contraint à lui obéir hein?

- Au pour Lucius... j'en fais mon affaire... il aura autre chose à penser que rejoindre un mage noir en puissance. Moi je suis protégé par le meilleur statut au monde: s'il ne veux pas d'ennnuis dans ses rangs, s'il ne veux pas perdre de partisants, alors il laissera le métadrake tranquille. S'il est stupide il tentera de m'attaquer et se fera par là un ennemi et se déclarera ennemis des créatures magiques.

- Donc vous affirmez ne pas être un ennemis actuellement.

- Disons que je protège ma famille du mieux que je peux et que pour ce faire, j'ai besoin qu'il ne me voit pas comme une menace. Maintenant, il suffit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je discuterais plus en avant de ceci avec vous.

- Et pour votre soeur?

- Remus!

- Non Sirius, Remus à raison...

- Je vous pensais plus réflèchis... Narcissa est ma jumelle. Ce n'est pas pour rien. maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais je préfère me retirer avant de perdre patience pour de bon. Sirius, à plus tard.

En quittant la bibliothéque, j'eu encore le temps d'entendre:

- C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça?

- James je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas froisser un des trois seuls membres de ma famille encore potable et surtout, celui avec lequel j'ai le plus d'affinités! Je te préviens James, tu es invité à son mariage grâce à lui, ne fous pas tout en l'air sinon il vaudra mieux que j'y aille seul.

- Pff tu n'auras qu'à inviter Remus à la place, ce n'est pas comme si je rêvais d'y aller...

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée, histoire de m'isoler un peu. j'avais été à deux doigts de sacager la salle et les amis de Sirius par la même occasion. Il vallait mieux que je me calme avant que ma magie ne s'emballe. Ma chère petite soeur me manquait, et aucune personne du rang de dominé ne se trouvait à proximité, hormis peut être Natacha Potter et encore, sans l'avoir vue je ne pouvais l'affirmer. Je supposais aussi que Nathan Potter ne serait pas ravis de me voir près de sa femme. Il me fallait donc méditer.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je commençais pas me désabiller, et de prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, je me séchais rapidement et revêtais une robe sorcière blanche et noire que j'avais faite moi même. Ainsi simplement vêtu, je préparait rapidement un espace dégagé et traçais un cercle au sol avant de m'assoir au centre et de commencer mes exercices respiratoires afin d'entrer plus facilement dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire à la méditation.

...

POV Lucius

Ne pas paniquer... ne pas paniquer... rester calme... un Malfoy reste calme en toute circonstance, un Malfoy reste courtoi et distingué devant une lady, un Malfoy ne jure pas. Mais par les couilles de Merlin dans quel merdier je me suis encore foutu? Ce n'aurais pas dû être si difficile de soutenir le regard de Père sans faiblir! Simplement ne pas baisser la tête, continuer le dialogue sans baisser les yeux! Maintenant je ne peux plus reculer, et je suis coincé avec cette folle qui vien de décider que maintenant que j'était habillé à peu prés décemment... (non mais elle se prends pour qui au juste? Un Malfoy est toujours impécablement vêtu!) Il allait faloir s'occuper de MON Attitude? et accéssoirement du MANOIR? Plus particulièrement de la suite qui nous sera réserver? Elle a trop forcé sur la bouteille ou quoi? Je n'aime pas médire et cataloguer les gens (après tout mon meilleur amis est un Sang-Mélé, et il vaut bien un Sang-Pur!) mais cette fille est folle!

Les courses ont pris toute la journée de Mardi, et je pensais être tranquille pour un ou deux jours avant de devoir choisir le lieu du rituel et celui des deux repas. Raté, le lendemain c'est le jeune Regulus Black qui m'a enquiquiné avec l'ellaboration des repas et buffets ... Un gentil garçon, avide de faire ses preuves ... et trés méticuleux et attentifs au moindre détail. Je le revois d'ailleur dans plus ou moins deux jours le temps qu'il parle à Aquila pour avoir son accord. Pas qu'il ne sache pas ou se trouve son cousin... juste le temps nécessaire pour rassembler son courage et le convaincre de l'écouter... Je lui souhaite bon courrage et bon débarras.

Seulement aujourd'hui, Narcissa vient au manoir pour m'entretenir d'Aquila et de ses goûts et attentes. Je me sens mal. L'angoisse me tord le ventre, je dors mal et j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je n'ai même pas la chance d'éspèrer que cela finira un jour: je vais être marié à ce type! Je soupire.

- Maître Lucius, la demoiselle Narcissa Black est arrivée monsieur maître, elle attends au salon vert, monsieur maîte Lucius.

- Bien, tu peux disposer Tinky.

Evidement, une Black ne peu être qu'à l'heure. Exception faite du fils ainé de Lord Orion Black peu être. Comme si ce genre d'hyppogriphe pouvait comprendre quoique ce soit à la bienséance et à la ponctualité? Passon, ce n'est pas lui qui m'attends au salon.

- Bien le bonjour, Miss.

- Mr Malfoy, bonjour.

- Comment allez vous?

- Moi? oh, je vais bien. je m'inquiête un peu pour mon frère, mais ce n'est rien. Et vous?

- Je me porte comme un charme. Des problèmes avec vôtre frère?

- Ho, non, juste les amis de Sirius qui se révèlent de parfais abrutis. Rien de nouveau en somme, mais je m'attends à un appel de sa part dans la journée... ou à une visite.

- Ha?

- Mais plus important Mr. Malfoy... je vous prierais de ne pas me mentir. Vous n'avez absolument pas l'aura de quelqu'un de calme et reposé et par là même en bonne santé. j'ignore quel subterfuge vous utilisez pour que cela ne se voit pas, mais ils ne tiendrons même pas une minute face à mon frère. Et vous ne voulez pas contrarier mon frère.

- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ma santé interresrait de prés ou de loin vôtre frère.

- Aquila m'a apris à lire les auras, ce que je fais maintenant sans avoir besin de me concentrer. Vous pouvez mentir autant que vous le souhaitez, mais votre aura elle ne mentira pas. Il va falloir arranger cela au plus vite, parce que quoique vous en disiez, Aquila se mettra en colère s'il s'apperçoit que vous avez négligé votre santé. Croyez-moi sur parole.

- Trés bien, je l'admet, je ne vais pas aussi bien que je l'ai prétendu. Que voulez-vous y faire?

- Tsss! le hommes tous des gamins... C'est à cause du mariage avec Aquila pas vrais? Bon, vous allez commencer par prendre une dose de potion calmante et ce soir, une de sommeil sans rêve. Pour aujourd'hui changement de programme, vous vennez avec moi.

...

POV Narcissa

Je suis toute exitée! Mon grand frère se marie avec un homme! je suis très heureuse pour lui. Honnêtement je doute qu'il aurais laissé Mère lui choisir une épouse. J'avais peur qu'il ne se marie jamais à cause de son penchant pour les hommes ... Aquila est trés gentil, mais je suis la seule à le voir comme ça et je trouve cela domage. On ne l'a pas laissé aller à Poudlard à cause de ce qu'il est, alors que ses connaissances et son savoir sur la magie aurais pu faire gagner des points à sa maison. Serpentard certainement.

Je ne veux que son bonheur, et pour ça il va faloir redonner à son fiancé figure humaine. Je m'en occupe, et je vais en profiter pour lui racompter deux trois annecdotes sur Aquila... j'éspère qu'ainsi il stressera moins: mon frère n'est pas un monstre. La preuve en est s'il le faut que dés qu'il tombe malade, il passe de plus Serpentard que Salazard lui même à plus Poufsoufle que la fondatrice rataché à cette maison!

- Ha, nous voilà arrivés! Bonjour madame!

- Miss Black! Quel plaisir de vous voir! Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable?

- C'est pour Mr Malfoy ici présent... il se marie à la fin du mois avec Aquila. Le problème voyez-vous c'est que bienqu'il le cache il semblerait qu'il soit fatigué et qu'il dorme peu. Il y a surment d'autres choses également et j'ai peur de la réaction d'Aquila s'il s'en rend compte au moment de la cérémonie.

Au fur et à mesure que je parle, je vois mon interlocutrice perdre des couleurs et je sais que Lucius aurait sans doute préféré que je ne dise rien de sa situation... mais en mentionant Aquila, je suis sûre et certaine du résultat et de l'efficacité des soins.

- Voilà, vous avez la journée entière et vous mettrez le tout sur ma carte.

- Trés bien Miss. Autre chose?

- Et bien, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire donc je vais me remettre également entre vos main, et j'apprécierais de pouvoir communiquer avec Mr Malfoy pendant les poses entres les soins et que nous puissions manger enssemble.

- Ce sera fait. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

...

POV Lucius

A peine sortis de la maison qu'elle nous a fait transplanner je ne sais trop où a quelques rue d'un énorme d'institut de beauté et soin sorcier.

Me voilà donc actuellement nu dans un bain de potions relaxantes. Juste avant on m'a demander de rester 15 minute sous une cascade d'eau froide. Après, je devrais nager dans une piscine avec du courants et des jets de pressions pendant une disaine de minutes je ne sais plus pour quelle raison ensuite, je dois aller dans un sauna ou un hamam et prendre une douche après. Puis je serais entièrement enduit d'un baume pour la peaux et je sécherais au moins une heure comme ça avant de repasser par une douche. Massage du dos, des main et des pieds, manucure puis de nouveau douche. après quoi, j'ai une pose pendant laquelle je retrouverais Narcissa.

Une fois la pause finie, j'ai une salle qui m'est attribuer pour faire de la méditation sorcière. Cependant, il me faudra me purifier avant avec... une douche. Froide. La méditation finie, je retourne à mes bains de potions dont je n'ai pas retenu l'utilité. La seule différence est que l'on s'occupe également de mes cheveux. Une nouvelle pause et je retouve ma future belle soeur pour le repas. L'aprés midi, rebelotte.

En plus de tout cela, j'ai des potions à ingérer: une pour éliminer "les mauvaises toxines" de votre corps, une autre pour la relaxation musculaire, une pour votre peau, une pour vos cheveux etc ...

Je sens que cela va être long. A ce demander finalement si le pire des deux, ce ne va pas être de supporter la belle soeur justement. Quelle famille! Entre Andromeda qui a quitté sa famille à sa sortie de Poudlard pour épouser un Moldu; Sirius qui est déshérité aprés avoir intégré Gryffondors; Regulus que je sais compter parmis les jeunes recrue de Voldemort pour compenser la déception causé par son ainé et pour suivre les trace de sa cousine Bellatrix; et enfin les faux jumeaux: Aquila un dangereux sorcier avec des gèenes actifs de Métadrakes et Narcissa qui s'avère en réalité aussi sauvage que son frère, les gènes actifs en moins!

Tiens quand on parle du loup...

...

Fin POV

Bientôt, tout fut près, du repas de fiançaille à la lune de miel qui durerais un mois. Chaqun avait sa tenue adéquate, les menus étaient composés, la liste des invités pour les fiançailles et pour le mariage étaient faites, les invitations envoyés. Les Blacks n'avaient pas chômés pour l'organisation (évidement, Lord Malfoy n'avait pas participé autrement que financièrement et Lucius n'avait au final fait que donné son avis comme si ce mariage n'était au final organisé que pour Aquila Black. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité puisque Narcissa agissait pour son frère bien aimé, Cyndrella était heureuse de pouvoir caser son fils qu'elle désespérait de pouvoir un jour marier au vu du pesonnage et Orion Black ainsi que sa femme ne voyaient que les bénéfices retirés par la fammille de cette situation. Seule Bellatrix qui bien qu'elle aime son frère, vouait une certaine admiration pour les Malfoy avait fait un sorte que sa tâche soit réalisé de manière à valoriser le côté Malfoy.

Narcissa avait pris sur elle d'amener Lucius à l'institut une à deux fois par semaine pour une heure ou deux afin qu'il puisse se détendre et évacuer son stress. Elle lui en avait peu dit finalement sur Aquila, Lucius semblant rester septique devant ses descriptions de gentillesses. Elle espèrait que les efforts fournis contenteraient Aquila et que tout se passe bien. Elle avait été aux anges quand on l'avait autorisé à s'occuper de la tenue du témoin de Lucius qui n'était personne d'autre que Severus Snape qu'elle admirait pour son sérieux et de qui elle pensait être tombée amoureuse.

Lucius avait prié tous les grand sorciers ayant existés; avait broyé du noir avec son meilleur amis Serverus Snape, subit la présence d'a peu près tous les Black... et n'en pouvait plus. Il avait fini par prendre goût à l'institut, ne serais-ce que parce qu'ainsi il pouvait dormir calmement et faire des nuits compètes. Le meilleur moment, avait sans doute été celui ou il avait pu chambrer Serverus sur son incapacité à rester impassible devant la belle jeune fille (cauchemard) qui fesait battre son coeur.

De son côté, Aquila avait fini par rendre une courte visite à sa soeur ainé avant de revenir s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la date du mariage. Il avait trouvé Androméda heureuse en ménage fesant des projets d'avenir avec son maris. Ils parlaient d'avoir bientôt un enfant. Ted voulait une fille, Elle un garçon. Sirius était passé le voir et ils étaient allés en catimini côté moldu pour faire son enterrement de vie de garçon en avance sur la tradition...

...

...

...

Quelque part, entre l'ici et l'au-de-là, la Tisseuse souriait.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Mariage et Nuit de Noce!


	5. Chapter 4

Revieweur Revieweuses, merci.

Je rappelle que cette fic est principalement yaoi, pour les homophobes, passez le chapitre ou changez de fiction.

** pensée quand on est pas en pov particulier.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Mariage et Nuit de Noce!**

Le repas de Fiançailles s'était déroulé à merveille, chacun jouant son rôle à la perfection. Seul Narcissa, Sirius, Serverus Snape et biensûr Aquila avaient perçu le trouble de Lucius quand au moment de leur discourt, Aquila avait saisit Lucius par la taille et ainsi rapproché de lui. Ce n'était d'ailleur pas la seule attention qu'il avait eu à son égard. Tous ses petits gestes avaient embarrasés Lucius qui ne se reconnaissait plus, inquiètaient légèrement Serverus qui voyait le désaroi grandissant de son amis et amusait grandement Sirius et Narcissa.

Ho, biensûr, au début il en avait été grandement humilié: Aquila se comportait comme s'il était une femme! Il avait pourtant dû se rendre à l'évidence : Aquila était sincère dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles. Il l'avait réalisé dés la troisième petite attention, quand un peu à l'écart, il lui avait affirmé qu'il était trés beau et trés sexy comme ça, le déshabillant du regard, insistant vers une partie de son anantomie indubitablement masculine... En effet, il portait à ce moment là une robe sorcière blanche ouverte sur un pantalon blanc assez cintré au niveau du bassin et une chemise bleue foncé avec des liserais d'argents fesant resortir son tein pâle et ses cheveux blonds.

Il était donc, le matin du mariage, passablement dérouté et faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre sous le regard mi inquiet mi amusé de son amis et témoins.

- Par Salazard Lucius, cesse ce manège tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le parquet!

- Mais Mordred, c'est si frustrant! je ne me reconnais pas ! C'est si étrange. Il me dévore du regard à chaque fois que je suis dans son champ de vision, tellement que s'en est indécent.

- Et il te fait peur pas vrais?

- hum, il semble si posséssif et ... sauvage quand il fait ça.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, on peu dire qu'au moins tu lui plaît. Peu être sera-t-il plus enclin à faire attention?

- Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit justement du genre à faire "attention". J'arrive pas à croire que je suis entraint de parler de ça avec toi.

- Si tu ne peux pas parler de tes angoisse avec ton meilleur amis, avec qui voudrais-tu en parler? Avec lui? ou je ne sais pas moi... doux Merlin je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de te le suggérer, mais pourquoi ne pas en parler avec le Cabot?

- Sirius Balck?

- Oui?

- Parce qu'il est aussi hétéro?

- Mais on se fiche de sa sexualité! l'important c'est qu'il connaît bien ton Fiancé non?

- Oui peut-être... Tinky?

-"pop" Maître Lucius Monsieur? Monsieur Snape.

- Va chercher Sirius Black, dis-lui que je souhaite m'entretenir avec lui de toute urgence.

- Bien Maître Lucius Monsieur. Monsieur Snape. "pop"

- "pop" "pop"

- Lucius, Serverus. Lucius, tu voulais me voir?

- *non mais quel toupet! on a pas élévé les veracrasse enssemble, de quel droit il me tutoie?* Oui, j'aurais ... des questions à te poser...

- * Non mais je rêve! Depuis quand le Cabot ne m'appelle plus Snivellus ou Servillus ou encore Servillo? A quoi il joue? Ou est l'entourloupe?*

- Ow... Ok, laisse moi juste m'assoir "isu opério" (apres un mouvement de baguette, une belle chaise apparait, il la saisit, s'assoit à califourchon , à l'envers sur la chaise, face à Lucius. Il range sa baguette, pose ses bras sur le dossier, et plante ses yeux bleux dans les billes d'argent de son interlocuteur.) Voilà, que veux tu savoir?

- * Le chien qui coopère... je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse arriver. En tout cas, pas avec Lucius ni en ma présence.*

- Hem (Lucius était géné et pour une fois cela s'inscrivait sur son visage réputé pour son impassablilité) Je ... C'est au sujet de ton cousin...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Je pensais pourtant que Narcissa aurait abordé le sujet. Pour siffler le serpent, je dirais qu'elle connait " tous les desserts favoris de son frère en particulier tout ce qui concerne les agrummes, la façon dont il les mange..." .

- Disons que j'ai ... évité le sujet... j'ignorais qu'elle en savait autant d'ailleur... Mais, surtout ... c'est une femme.

- Mouais, en fait dés qu'il s'agit d'Aquila ... elle change du tout au tout. Je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas souhaiter aborder le sujet. Ok... pff... que sais-tu des relations entre hommes ?

- Pas grand chose en fait ... en gros il y en a un qui ... qui... encule l'autre. (Lucius grimaça en disant l'expression.)

- Ok. Sûr que dit comme ça... je m'étonne que tu te sois pas encore enfui à l'autre bout du pays. On dirait la description d'un homophobe ou de quelqu'un de vraiment trés peu informé limite encore inocent. Avant de parler d'Aquira, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu en sache un peu plus.

Lucius hocha simplement la tête. Sirius fit apparaitre un paperboard et des marqueurs afin de pouvoir étayer ses explications de différents shémas. Il faut dire que Lucius n'était pas le premier à qui il devait expliquer cela (Régulus et ses amis avaient également eu des questions sur le sujet de l'homosexualité et en particulier celle d'Aquila.).

- Pour faire simple il y a trois "types" d'homosexuels classiques on va dire. Les dominants ou Seme, Les autoverses et les dominés ou uke. Les autoverses sont ceux qui aiment autant dominer qu'être dominer. Ce qui ne veux pas dire qu'un dominant ne sera jamais dominé et vice versa. Juste que les autoverses n'ont pas de préférences. Je préfère le dire maintenant, mais n'éspère même pas dominer Aquila un jour. C'est comme pour un vampire ou un loup garou: son instinct ne supportera pas d'être dominé.

-Comment le sais tu? (Serverus)

- Il a essayé... le pauvre garçon a qui il a demandé n'a même pas pu insérer un premier doigt ... il s'est retouvé stupéfixié dans la seconde qui a suivit. Aquila a effacé sa mémoire et n'a plus jamais essayé.

- Tu parlais d'un doigt, mais ...

- Pour préparer. Avant de pénétrer le dominé, il faut au moins la première fois ou aprés une longue abstinance détendre son anus pour que le passage de la verge puisse se faire sans trop de douleur. Evidement, l'exitation sexuelle aide beaucoup, mais être bien préparé aide et peut être considéré comme des préliminaires. En général c'est le dominant qui prépare celui qu'il va pénétré avec sa langue, un à trois doigts ou encore un sex toys de petite taille. Il arrive que ce soit le dominé qui se prépare lui même pour aguicher son partenaire ou à la demande de celui-ci pour réaliser un fantasme ou un jeu sexuel ou autre.

- Attends... tu veux dire que il y a des personnes qui lèchent le cul d'une autre personne?

- heu Lusius... tu sais que c'est une pratique qui se fait même avec une femme parfois? la sodomie n'est pas réservée qu'aux homosexuels... si c'est l'hygienne qui te gène... et bien il existe des kits pour "laver" cet endrois en particulier...

Hem. je disais donc... heu... à oui, aprés les préliminaires et l'entrée bien dilatée, le dominant fait glisser son pénis dans l'anus de son partenaire et heu fait des va et viens en essayant de trouver la prostate du pénétré afin de lui procurer du plaisir. Le reste, c'est comme avec une femme sauf que le pénétré a un service trois pièce.

- Donc si on est préparé corectement, la sodomie ne fait pas ... mal?

- Si. En fait la douleur ne peux simplement pas "disparaitre" juste comme ça. Dison qu'elle deviens supportable et qu'elle est remplacée normalement par le plaisir, le désir, l'exitation. Mais lors de la première fois surtout, elle est forcément présente. Après il y a ce que l'on appelle les masochistes qui savent aprécier la douleur et la ressente comme un plaisir. Honnêtement, ne te faucalise pas sur la douleur. Aquila n'est pas du genre à négliger le plaisir de son partenaire. Quoi qu'il fasse, même si tu n'y crois pas... soit sûr qu'il se préocupera de ton plaisir. Ensuite, je pense qu'il te le dira lui même mais, il prendra le contrôle de ta sexualité.

- Comment ça?

- Aquila fera un sorte que tu apprenne à aimer ce qu'il te fera. C'est un pur dominant et surtout, c'est lié à sa magie. Une fois lié, quelque soit les expériences sexuelles qu'il te fera vivre, normalement tu devrais y prendre plaisir. Quoique tu en pense maintenant. Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir et sans doute continuras-tu à nier cela une fois marié, mais la magie ne permettrait pas qu'il blesse le compagnon qu'il s'est choisi. Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire.

- Si tu le dis. Merci ... Sirius.

- De rien, mais tu devrais te dépécher maintenant. La cérémonie est dans une heure.

Sirius souris et sortit.

- Ha! pff je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

- Mais... tu es rassuré par ce que t'a dis Black?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ... je vais devoir m'en contenter. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression de passer pour un enfant trop curieux et un imbécile.

- J'avoue avoir eu l'impression d'être également un imbécile et je me demande si il ne l'a pas fait exprès... quoiqu'il en soit, changeons-nous où on va finir par être en retard.

- Oui.

...

Le Rituel de Mariage Sorcier avait lieu dans le jardin d'un des Manoirs appartenant à la famille Black. C'est Aquila qui avait tranché pour le lieu car il alliait élégance (exigée par la famille Malfoy) et tradition magique comme voulu par les traditions de la famille Black. En effet, au centre du jardin se trouvait un cercle parfait de pelouse autour duquel s'ariculait des allées séparées par des éléments décoratifs et plantes magiques en lien avec un théme particulier. Au Nord se trouvaient des éléments rapelant l'eau, au Sud des éléments rappelant le feu, à l'Est des éléments rappelant l'air et bien évidement, à l'ouest des éléments rappelant la Terre.

Le Rituel était relativement simple: dans un premier temps, les représentants des familles entraient chacun par une extrémité du cercle pour présenter l'union devant le mage officiant et repartaient ensemble dans une troisième direction une fois la demande aceptée. Les protagonistes du mariage s'avançaient alors de la même manière avant de prononcer les voeux. Cependant, ils restaient devant le mage le temps que les témoins viennent de la même manière confirmer les voeux et repartir ensemble de la même façon que les responsables de familles. Le mage officiant déclarait la validité du mariage et une fois que les mariés c'étaient embrassés, ils quittaient à leurs tour le cercle avant que le mage officiant ne la quitte à son tour.

La tenue traditionnelle du mariage était trés simpliste: une longue robe de sorcière fermée sur le devant, blanche pour la mariée et noire pour le marié, toutes deux frapée de l'armoirie de leurs famille respective. Une fois la cérémonie terminé les Armoiries changeaient pour devenir celle de la famille qui concervait le nom. Pour les mariages gay, la robe blanche était attribuée à la personne qui serait "soumise" lors du premier rapport. Les mariages homosexuels, sans être courant étaient acceptés ... du moins publiquement. En effet, la descendance pouvant être assuré par une adoption par le sang (ben que ce fut une pratique trés controversée) ou par une potion (différentes pour les couples féminins des couples masculins).

Lucius et Aquila eurent tout deux le souffle coupés quand ils s'apperçurent pour la première fois ce jour là, mais là où Aquila se détourna en souriant, Lucius se retrouva rougissant et la bouche sèche. Il se reprit cependant juste à temps avant que son père ne s'en apperçoive.

Bientôt la cérémonie commenca et Orion Black commença la présentation en ses termes:

- Moi, Orion Morphéus Black, ait l'honneur de présenter mon neuveux Aquila Caciopée Black pour ce mariage au nom de Malfoy

Il fut suivit par la déclaration d'Abraxas Malfoy:

- Moi, Abraxas Cassius Malfoy, ait l'honneur de présenter mon fils Lucius Acructus Malfoy pour ce mariage au nom de Malfoy.

-Présentation acceptée, anonça le mage officiant quand un éclair de lumière venant des deux hommes vint entourer ses mains.

Puis, inspirant profondément, Lucius s'avança alors que en face de lui Aquila fesait de même. Il sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure, et il même s'il savait qu'il n'en était rien, il avais l'impression d'être gauche.

Arrivé devans le mage il tendis ses mains aux mages tandis que son fiancé fesait de même. Il sentit le mage placer ces maisn dans celles d'Aquila puis entourer leus mains jointes des siennes.

C'est dans une semi-incontience, qu'il enttendit Aquila prononcer ses voeux avant de faire de même:

- Moi Aquila Caciopée Black, jure de prendre Lucius Acructus ici présent pour époux, de le protéger et de le chérir, de le dominer et le guider dans la voix qui est la sienne, de ne former qu'un avec lui. (les paroles étaient adaptés à sa condition de dominant génétique deux autres hommes n'auraient pas eu à donner leurs positions dans le couple, mais là il avait été impossible de ne pas le préciser la magie aurait refuser le lien)

- Moi Lucius Acructus Malfoy, jure de prendre Aquila Caciopée Black ici présent pour maris, de le protéger et de le chérir, de me soumettre et de le guider dans la voix qui est la sienne , de ne former qu'un avec lui.

Un nouvel éclat de magie sortit des deux hommes et ce rejoignit au niveau de leurs mains tendis que les témoins fesaient leurs entrée.

- Moi, Sirius Orion Black certifie la sincérité de cet engagement.

- Moi, Severus Tobias Snape certifie la sincérité de cet engagement.

Un dernier éclat partit des témoins pour rejpindre la concentration de magie tandis qu'ils repartaient côte à côte et pour la première fois de leurs vies sans s'adresser un mot (cérémonie oblige).

La magie s'agita un moment avant de repartir en direction des époux et le mage lacha enfin leurs main.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et selon la tradition, je vous déclares mariés! Vous pouvez vous embrassés.

Avec une douceur infinie, Aquila s'approcha de Lucius. D'une main il caressa sa joue pendant que la seconde partait à l'exploration de son dos. Doucement, il inclina la tête vers son désormais maris, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, les goutants doucement, suçotant doucement la lèvre supérieure puis inférieure. Caressant toujours sa joue d'une main il dessendit l'autre sur son fessier, ce qui fit ouvrir la bouche du blond sous la surprise et lui permis de jouer avec sa langue et de le goûter plus en profondeur.

D'abord surpris et pétrifié, lucius se surpris bientôt à aimer se baiser et même à participer. Il se sentit ce penpendant mortifié en entendant un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Aquila mit fin au baisé à ce moment là un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres et les yeux briants. Lucius, rouge et légèrement haletant, repris contenace pour mettre fin au rituel en accompagnant son maris hors du cercle de cérémonie. Il remarqua alors, que la main qu'il avait sentit tout à l'heure était maintenant, sagement sur sa hanche, et qu'Aquila ne semblait pas trés enclin à le laisser partir.

Il lui en fut cependant reconnaissant, parce qu'il se sentait tout chose, légèrement fébrile, et qu'ainsi il pouvait laisser son mari répondre aux félicitaions à sa place et empècher les conversations enuyeuses qui ne manquerait pas s'il se retrouvait seul. Hors, il voulais s'être suffisement repris avant d'avoir à soutenir une conversation. Il était également trés heureux que la tradition veuille qu'ils n'aient pas à faire de discourts cette fois à l'inverse des témoins.

Encore une fois, tout se déroula sans accroc. Le buffet suivant la cérémonie, la signature du contrat devant l'emplyé du ministère, le bal et enfin, le repas avant que les mariés ne puissent partir pour leur Nuit de Noce.

Si certains furent étonnés de l'attitude calme et enjouée de Sirius Black et James Potter alors que ceux-ci étaient les bienvenus uniquement à la demande d'Aquila, personne n'en dit rien. Serverus se surprit même à rester dans leurs parrages sans heurts. Etait-ce vraiment les mêmes personne qui avaient fait de sa scolarité un enfers? Lui même se retenait à grand peine d'être sarcastique par respect pour Lucius.

En parlant de Serverus, il faillit s'étouffer quand Cyndrella Black vint le trouver pour lui proposer la main de sa fille. Il parvint à grand peine à cacher son trouble et une fois qu'il eut promis d'y réfléchir et que satisfaite la mère de Narcissa le quitait pour rejoindre sa soeur, il sortit afin pouvoir recouvrer ses esprits. Il fut encore plus surprit quand Aquila toujours collé à Lucius vint lui demander d'être le cavalier attitré de sa jumelle dés que quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille tanterait de danser avec elle. Il s'empressa d'aquiécer sous le regard noir que lui lança Aquila voyant qu'il était prés à refuser. Il fut cependant soulagé en la voyant sousrire et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de son jumeau quand celui-ci lui annonça sa décision.

...

Le coeur de Lucius semblait pris de battement frénétiques. Voilà vingt minutes qu'ils étaient rentrés du manoir où le mariage avait eu lieu. Aquila l'avait suivit jusqu'à la suite nuptiale prévue dans le manoir principal des Malfoys quelque part en Angletere. Son maris lui avait dit de se préparer pour la nuit, mais que étant donné les circonstance, lui même se préparerais dans une autre salle de bain.

Lucius était maintenant prés. Enfin il avait revêtu la tenue préconisée par sa belle-soeur: une fine robe-nuisette sorcière blanche, et rien d'autre. Il se tenait face au lit, et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre... il hésitait: devait-il se mettre au lit? devait-il s'asseoir sur le lit ou encore rester debout? Pourquoi tout devais être si compliqué? hein? Il entendit son maris arriver et se tourna vers la porte avant d'avoir le souffle coupé. Il avait déjà détaillé Aquila lors des fiançailles et du mariage, mais là il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il fesait facilement 1m75 (comme lui) des épaules légèrement plus large que la sienne, une silhouette finement musclée, mais pas un monstre de musculature comme il avait pensé de prime abord. Non c'était plutôt comme si Aquila se contentait d'entretenir son corp pour une bonne santé, mais rien de plus. Il avait un visage fin avec des traits typiquement Black comme les yeux bleu et une coupe de cheveux semblable à celle arborée par Sirius Black à la différence qu'il était aussi blond que sa jumelle excepté comme elle une mèche sur le dessus. Le tout étant étrangement ... beau surtout vêtu uniquement d'une robe-nuisette sorcière semblable à la sienne mais noire.

Aquila lui n'en pouvais plus. Voilà des semaines qu'il en rêvait de son blond. Et il était pas déçu du spectacle. Lucius avait les cheveux détachés, lui arrivant aux épaules; un air embarassé et légèrement inquiet qui le ravissait; et surtout, une tenue qui aguichait ses sens. Il sourit et s'avanca sensuellement vers sa proie. Lucius n'avait encore fait aucun mouvement. Maintenant à quelques centimètres de son époux, il pris son visage en coupe avec ses mains et l'embrassa doucement comme au moment du mariage, puis plus passionemment. Lucius pris dans les sensations se laissait faire. Aquila, tout en continuant de l'embrasser fis déscendre ses mains carressantes jusqu'aux épaules afin de faire tomber la robe de son futur époux. Intérompant leurs baisés, il se recula pour admirer son époux dans toute sa glorieuse nudité.

Embarassé, géné, Lucius légèrement haletant, rougis de plus belle devant le regard de convoitise d'Aquila.

- Laisse toi faire bel ange... Laisse moi faire, soufla Aquila au creux de l'oreille du blond alors qu'il le poussait vers le lit.

A quatre pattes au dessus de celui-ci, il commença a explorer son corps avec sa bouche, traçant une ligne imeginaire depuis la base du cou. Lucius ne sachant que faire et troublé par les sensations se laissait faire docilement, ce qui semblait plaire à son partenaire. Il découvrait de nouvelles sensations et ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand Aquila s'attaqua avec sa langue à ses tétons. Il ne se savait pas si sensible à cet endois là ni un peu plus haut à la base du cou. Il haleta quand il sentis cette bouche insidieuse aspirer un de ses tétons puis le mordiller. A sa grande surprise, la légère douleur qu'il resssentis quand son téton fut légèrement tiré, se traduit imédiatement par un sursaut de plaisir. Peu à peu, sous les caresses bucales, il sentait le plaisir monter et son sexe se gorger de sang.

Aquila, arrivé au nombril, mima un instant l'acte sexuel avec sa langue avant de venir cajoler le haut des cuisses. par merlin, sa peau était si douce! Il sentis, Lucius se raidir quand il écarta ses jambes avant de gémir de nouveaux en sentant ses cheveux carasser son sexe alors que qu'Aquila embrassais tendrement la peau de son aine. Aquila s'était maintenant placé entre les jambes de Lucius, et avait oté son dernier vêtement avant de reprendre son exploration. De sa langue, il titillait maintenant ses bourses alors qu'une main carressait doucement son ventre.

Lucius n'était plus que gémissement et ne savait plus à quel sorcier se vouer. Il était encore plus troublé en constatant qu'il était capable de ressentir du plaisir sous les caresse d'un homme. Il avait des difficultés à réfléchir entre les sensations merveilleuses qu'il découvrait, ses convictions et les réactions de son corps. Il pris une brusque inspiration quand il resentit pour la prelière fois de sa vie, une caresse qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant et qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé recevoir d'un homme, surtout d'Aquila: une félation. Il sentait son sexe entrer et sortir de cette antre chaude et humide, cette langue qui semblait jouer avec son membre dréssé. Il se crispa malgrés tout en sentant une légère intrusion à l'entrée de son intimitée. Le doigt huilé magiquement allait et venais au même rythme que la bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentis un autre doigt accompagner le second et il se serais crispé un peu plus si la caresse bucale sur son pénis ne s'était pas brusquement accéléré.

Aquila s'appliquait a faire des mouvements de va et vien et de ciseau avec ses doigts. Il voulais éviter toute douleur superflue pour le premier raport avec Lucius. Il introdit un troisièmme doigt et sentis Lucius se crisper sous le coup de la douleur, mais également gémir de plaisir. Il continua encore un moment sa carresse bucale sur la hampe de son homme, continuant son manège avec ses doigts, et de son autre main vint titiller les bourses de son amant éspèrant ainsi le distraire de la douleur. Quand il eu la sensation que cela suffisait, il décida d'arrêter son traitement sur la verge de Lucius se qui occasionna un gémissement de contrarièté de la part de celui-ci qui aurait voulu plus. Doucement, il le mit sur le ventre. Mainenant ses main au dessus de sa tête il embrassa de nouveau lucius avant de l'embrasser sur la nuque et de redescendre le long de la colonne vertèbrale. Arrivé au niveau des reins, Lucius s'était cambré sous les sensations. Il caressa un instant son fessier avant de le mettre à genoux et doucement, commencer à s'enfoncer dans l'étroitesse de son époux.

Lucius se crispa sous la douleur et senti Aquila s'arrêter et empoigner son pénis afin de le masturber.

- Détends toi. Si tu te crispe, tu auras encore plus mal, laisse moi faire... chut, chut, détends toi, chuchota Aquila à son amant.

Sous les caresses prodiguées à son sexe et à ses tétons qu'Aquila continuait de titller l'un aprés l'autre de sa seconde main, ses propres mains crispées sur le doigt, il se détendis petit à petit et sentis son maris entrer complètement en lui. Puis il le sentit sortir et revenir et soudains, ressentis un plaisir auquel il ne s'attendais pas.

- Oui!

Souriant et satisfait, Aquila recommenca le va et vient, touchant de nouveau la prostate de Lucius. Celui-ci, la douleur totalement oubliée commençait à onduler du bassin, accompagnant ainsi inconscienment les mouvements de son compagnon. Aquila accéléra ses mouvements de main et de bassins venant à chaque foit toucher la prostate de son partenaire. Le plaisir montait en eux par vague et Lucius gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il n'avait plus la force de penser et se contentait de ressentir et là, il voyait des étoiles! Puis soudain, ce fut comme l'appocalipse: il sentit son compagnon se tendre complétement, touchant une dernière fois sa prostate, le faisant à son tour jouir dans la main de maris. Les jambes coupés il s'éfondra sur le lit tandis qu'il sentait le pénis de son amant se retirer.

Aquila s'allongea aux côtés de son maris et le pris dans ses bras. L'éxpérience était jouissive, mais elle n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il vivrais avec son ange blond... mais plus tard. Il lui carressa la tête et le dos avec ses mains tandis que dans une semi-conscience post-jouisance, Lucius se blotissait contre lui. Ils finirent par s'endormir comme ça l'un essayant de se fondre dans les bras de l'autre.

...

La Filleuse souris pour elle même : "ho Harry, tu as raison, rappelle toi que pour chacun de tes voeux un péché s'est réveillé en toi. Trois voeux, trois péchés et la Luxure est le premier."

* * *

Alors?


End file.
